Nuth' out of Ordinary
by Gloomie daImproved Pot
Summary: Ursula's jealous of MJ. A 'friend' decides to assist her, or rather, the other way around that will help both of them reach their goal. Chap10 finally up!
1. Chapter1:Aunt May's Invitation

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, in case you didn't know...in that case you might have known.  
  
My First Fanfic: Nuffin out of Ordinawy.  
  
The title says it all Harry's going insane, turning into Doc Ock 2, er... Green Goblin 2. Peter's still Spider-man (no really, he's actually Cardcaptor Sakura.). MJ...bah, just read it. Anyways, it takes place about half a year after Doc Ock's death.

* * *

"Mr. Osborn, Dr. Dave's report copy's printed..." His assistant walked into his office, clutching the brown folder in her long fingers, stared stunned at her boss. He was muttering to himself evilly, and then yelling "back" with anger and frustration. Suddenly, Harry turned and noticed his dark- haired assistant standing in the doorway, gawking at him.  
  
"What are you doing! I TOLD YOU NOT TO..." He held his face in his sweaty hands, as if he was having a headache, "GET OUT! I'M ORDERING YOU TO GET OUT!"  
  
She wanted to protest and question him on his behavior, but she thought better. She turned on her heel with the report and left, closing the big green doors.  
  
"Wait! Don't," Harry held his hand out for help.  
  
"My son, AVENGE ME! I AM YOUR FATHER! NOW AVENGE ME! MAKE HIM PAAAY!" the voice in Harry Osborn's head grew louder and more disturbing everyday, driving him insane.

* * *

"Pete, this director, a friend of mine asked me to audition as the main character's girlfriend in a Hollywood film two days ago," Mary Jane said while she tidied Peter's messy apartment.  
  
"That's great! So you are officially a Hollywood star now!" Peter was happy for her. He had just gotten back from a busy day at University and the Bugle-and of course his job as the New York's superhero, Spider-man. His hands were so sticky from his sweat; it was hard to pull the red glove of. It was the end of May, and because he was constantly moving in his full- body suit, it gets hot after awhile.  
  
"But, I declined the offer."  
  
"What...? Why, it was a huge opportunity for you to showoff your brilliant acting skills!" Peter asked, dumbfounded. He was still struggling with his glove, now half off.  
  
"Oh, Tiger, lemme help you with that," she said, and gently and slowly, hooking fingers under it, pulled the glove off, "The problem was, it was a superhero film. The script sucked anyways. And I want to stay with you...A real superhero is always better, y'know."  
  
She smiled and kissed Peter. MJ accidentally slurped a little too loudly, and she pulled away, laughing along with Peter, and then started sweet- talking all over again.  
  
Right outside Peter's apartment, Ursula listened sadly. She didn't quite understand what MJ meant by "a real superhero", but she thought maybe it was a nickname for Peter, her boyfriend. Two years ago, Peter moved in and Ursula had already fallen in love with him. He knew he was a social outcast and all, but there was something that made Ursula like him. And now he had a pretty, would-be superstar girlfriend. Ursula doesn't stand a chance. She scrunched up the edge of the Styrofoam plate holding Peter's cake, and left for her own room to eat it alone.  
  
MJ looked at Peter's grey alarm clock. She needed to get going on her current project's rehearsal.  
  
"Well, Tiger, I better get going. This play's important to me. It's worth a lot, so!" She smacked her lips on Peter's rough cheeks one last time, and headed for the door, but paused,"Anyways, Aunt May invited us to go to her apartment for dinner tonight at seven, I really hope you'd come. Stay out of trouble." And she left.  
  
Peter decided he would have to go to work too. He changed back into his suit, and covered it by wearing casual and innocent looking clothes over it.

* * *

MJ had a feeling she was forgetting something at home. Maybe I shouldn't go to the studio yet, she thought. She stopped a taxi, and told the taxi driver to take her to her apartment.  
  
She met a couple of neighbors along the way to her front door. She poked her key in the keyhole, went in and started searching for whatever she was forgetting. It was impossible. MJ came across her answering machine and the little red light was on for one message. She was so busy she neglected her answering machine for months. She pressed the minuscule button with her index finger.  
  
"Hey, honey, it's John. I just want to check you up for tomorrow's wedding. I can't find you anywhere, and I suppose you're busy. I understand. I hope you're alright, though. Anyways, for tomorrow, the caterers said the—"  
  
MJ looked at the date and time when her ex-boyfriend left this message. It was right after she left for Peter's meeting in the café—half a year ago. _Gee, Have I been this busy...?_ She pressed the button to delete it, feeling guilty and sympathetic for John Jameson, after what she's done. _And I was going to kiss Peter that day_...How could she be so selfish, she thought. _Look on the bright side Mary Jane, at least now you're happier with Peter. But on the other hand, if I hadn't started this relationship with John, I wouldn't have even caused him the pain now. I knew I loved Pete more than I loved him_...MJ knew how it was to be rejected by your love. Peter rejected her love two years ago to protect her, and it sure hurt a lot.  
  
MJ finally realized she was late for the rehearsal, found her script, and left.

* * *

"You're fired! Now get out before I do any more!" Jameson yelled in frustration.  
  
"Mr. Jameson, I," Peter started to protest.  
  
"Boss, he really is the only one who can take Spider-man's pictures for the Bugle," Robbie was always defending Peter and Spider-man,"you can't fire him because of personal reasons! We need Parker! By the way, the deadline's 7 minutes!"  
  
Mr. Jameson glared at Peter for stealing his son's fiancée. A photographer had informed him where Ms. Watson was and discovered Peter was dating her. Jameson considered Peter thoughtfully. He had to admit, Parker was his only hope for Spider-man photos.  
  
"Alright. Fine. Gimme photos of that web-crawlin' freak, Parker, and you'll get what you deserve." Or not.  
  
"I only have one photo for tomorrow's front page." Peter said as he took it out of his portfolio, "Spider-man's avoiding me, with the whole city against him and all," he added.  
  
"Ms. Brant! Give this guy 150 and shoo him out of my office!" Jameson yelled to his dark-haired secretary standing at the doorway.  
  
"300." Peter bargained. Then he heard sirens whirling outside. _Arrgh. Why now?? Whatever._ "Alright, I'll take 150."  
  
Robbie looked at him curiously.  
  
Peter snatched the check on his way out, and headed to an alley a block away to change into his alter-ego's costume. Then he web-slung to the direction the police cars were leading him. He saw a couple of masked guys holding up a bank with grenades.  
  
Spider-man easily stole the grenades, but missed their pistols. The armed robbers aimed at the masked man, but he was too fast for the bullets! The bullets occasionally went for a citizen, but Spider-man would always get them out in time. Unfortunately, one grazed Peter's thigh. Finally, after 5 minutes of dodging-and-mocking, Spider-man had enough fun (seeing their reactions) and snatched their pistols with web, and knocked both of them out cold in one swift kick in their stomachs. He wanted to do CPR on one of the hostages who unluckily got shot, but a load of paramedics arrived and brushed him aside, mocking him of his limited knowledge of CPR.  
  
"Move aside, web-head."  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to help."  
  
His spider-sense suddenly went off like crazy. Then Peter remembered Aunt May's invitation.

* * *

Gloomie : Author's Note : I really hoped you guys liked it, I got a little tired and distracted at the end...so...Chapter 2 comin' up very very very soon. But I won't write it unless I get enough reviews. Meh heheh. Please review:D 


	2. Chapter2:Green Goblin's Invasion

Chapter2!  
  
Disclaimer: I own them, seriously I do. Gullible People (I mean REALLY gullible) List: Start counting.  
  
O yea, the first part happens while Peter's in Mr. Jameson's office. You know what happened. I hope.

* * *

May Parker glanced at the clock, it was 6 o'clock. She just hoped his nephew and his girlfriend would show up at seven.   
  
Ding Dong!   
  
The familiar sound of her doorbell was heard. She looked through the little hole in the door to see MJ standing in front of her door. Aunt May opened it and invited the red-head inside warmly.  
  
"Mary Jane! It's been so long!" The ladies hugged, "I thought I told you to come at seven! Where's Peter?"  
  
"Oh, I just came back from work, and I had nothing to do, so I thought I'd come and help with dinner. And what's with your neighbor?" MJ asked, and shuddered at the memory of the 50 year-old man smiling hungrily at her, "Never mind. Peter's at work, but I told him to come at seven. What are we gonna have tonight, Aunt May?" Mary Jane explored the cozy apartment by looking around.  
  
"Nothing special, really...Perhaps you have something in your mind?" Aunt May asked.  
  
"I want it simple." MJ smiled. She set her stuff on a small table.  
  
"Would you like steak?"  
  
"Steak's simple? Wow."  
  
"Oh they're only little leftover pieces. Did you tell Harry to come, dear?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I didn't. I'll call him right now." MJ reached over to the side table to get the phone. She dialed Harry's phone number. After a long series of rings, there was finally response.  
  
"Yea?" Harry's hoarse voice sounded on the other end. MJ was surprised at Harry's attitude and his croaky voice.  
  
"This is MJ. Aunt May told me ask you to come to her place for dinner," She paused, Harry didn't say anything,"Um, you know where her apartment is, right? It's two blocks away from the hospital, on-"  
  
"I'm sorry MJ, I'm not coming." And he hung up. MJ raised a brow and decided maybe he was sick or something.  
  
"Aunt May! Harry's not coming!"  
  
"Something's wrong with that boy these days. Maybe he still can't get over Norman's death. It's been so long...poor kid..." The old lady said as she walked into the living room from fixing dinner in the kitchen. She sat on the couch with Mary Jane, and looked her over.  
  
"Oh dear, is work that busy? You looked...awful!" Aunt exclaimed, bewildered at MJ's condition.  
  
Mary Jane combed back her bangs with her fingers, "I told you, I just came back from work! And yes, work is busy. It's worth it, though."  
  
Aunt May sighed. She noticed MJ's dress was fairly weird and out-of-place, "What are those?" She asked, feeling the blue spandex patches attached to the young lady's hazel dress, acting as sleeves.  
  
"Oh, these," MJ chuckled, "I wore this dress half a year ago, when Dr. Octavius held me hostage. It got all ripped, and one of the sleeves came off. This was my mother's best-fitting dress. So Peter insisted on sewing these to replace them. He even fixed a lot of tears. He's even better than me in sewing, it's really shameful. Afterwards, my mother saw what he had done, and gave it to me." MJ patted the spandex lovingly and looked as if she was a little girl looking up at the moon.  
  
"God knows where it came from. Spandex...they don't even match with your brown cotton dress!" Aunt May commented, "Speaking of Peter, it's after seven, and he still hasn't arrived."  
  
MJ walked up to the window and brushed aside the floral curtains, only to see a dim green figure flying towards their apartment with smoke trailing behind. She was so familiar with that. MJ gasped, terrified.  
  
"Aunt May! Run!"  
  
The elderly woman stared at her confused and curious," What is going on...!!"  
  
Then the Green Goblin crashed in, knocking the two to the ground. Glass and pieces of wood flew.  
  
"Peter..." MJ prayed for him to save them. Aunt May could be heard sobbing endlessly...for Peter also?

* * *

Gloomie's note: I'm so sorry if the first chapter was a bit rushed and the format was a bit confusing. I wanted to add lines through different characters' situations, but I'm so confused with this fanfic creating thing I can't edit it. Maybe someone can help me...  
  
Thanks, people. I'm so grateful [sob sob]. 


	3. Chapter3:Harry Osborn's Alterego

Chapter3

Are my chapters too short? Too boring? Too lame (please no)? Please review and enjoy the following chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own Spider-man, or anything Marvel created. I'm just twisting the whole plot to my own [grins maliciously]

* * *

Peter looked around for threats just in case. _What's happening? Someone's in danger. Aunt May? Naw…it's just pure coincidence I remembered the dinner._ He slung up to a commercial building, and noticed a senior crossing the road, without realizing a big Toyota van was speeding its way towards him. Maybe that's what the spider-sense was warning me about, he thought as he swung down and saved the man. The van driver braked with a noisy squeal when a blur of red-and-blue streaked across his windshield. He climbed out of his seat and greeted Spider-man like a long-time-no-see buddy. Spider-man could smell the strong stench of beer, and smoke on his body. _Ooh…Gross!_

"You don't drive when you're drunk, which you obviously is," Spider-man turned the other way and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"I ain't no drunk, man, I could easily spell out your name two thousand hundred times, Spideyman. And don't you give me one of those damn alcohol test stuff! I'm sober!" He added to the police. _You're hopeless_, Spider-man thought.

"Cops, give this guy a ticket for speeding. And a test." Spider-man said to the police nearby. _I'd better go to Aunt May's house. Somehow I know something's going on there._ His spider-sense was still buzzing, yelling at him to hurry up and move. Now he was sure something was wrong. _Oh no…_ Spider-man quickly left the scene without a trace, swinging as rapidly as he could to Aunt May's apartment.

* * *

"I thought you were dead! Who are you?!" Mary Jane stood in front of Aunt May to protect her. Oh, as if she can. The Green Goblin could easily wipe out the both of them in seconds, "I thought Spider-man…killed you!" 

"Parker?" Green Goblin chuckled evilly. MJ and Aunt May were surprised to hear that he knew who Spider-man was. The Goblin raised MJ's chin with his heavily armored glove forcefully. "No, I'm not dead. And I will never be. Tell me, if you would be so kind, where Mr. Parker is."

"Leave him alone." She slapped his hand away.She gulped, "I, I don't even know where he is."

"Ahh…play _hero_ with me?" He harshly pushed MJ aside, held up Aunt May by the throat and threw her into the coffee table. There was a big crack, and the old woman's brittle collar bone and jaw broke.

"Aunt May!!" Mary Jane cried. MJ crawled hurriedly towards the motionless Aunt May, checking for a pulse or signs of life. Luckily she was still breathing and she still had a pulse. MJ breathed a sigh of relief. When she turned around to face the Green Goblin, he was holding up a small pumpkin bomb. He let it drop ("Oops!"). The spot where the bomb landed burst into flames. MJ watched the red hot blaze burn along the rug she gave Aunt May as a birthday present. Suddenly, the Goblin let of a little yelp and stumbled off his glider. He panicked.

"Where am I?" Harry Osborn's voice clearly said. Then he noticed MJ kneeling beside Aunt May, mouth opened in a small "O". Suddenly there was an explosion from the kitchen. Something ignited with the fire. MJ promptly covered her eyes and Aunt May's body as best as she can. The Green Goblin flinched. "MJ! Call 911! What happened to Aunt May?! What am I doing here?"

"What the…Harry??" MJ exclaimed. It was impossible. _The Green Goblin…?_ "Ha…Harry Osborn? So, you were the Green Goblin? But you can't be!" Harry was with her the whole time, two years ago when the Green Goblin first appeared, at the Unity Day Festival.

"Well, such is life." The Goblin apparently returned to its old self. _What is happening?_ MJ thought. "You can't hide from me, Spider-man! Suffer the consequences, or should I say, your little girlfriend and old and brittle auntie will!" He hopped on the silver glider and took off, cackling non-stop and leaving the "glider smoke" behind to mix with the black, smelly fumes from the fire.

The fire continued to burn. MJ scrambled to get Aunt May out of the situation, but the flames blocked the doorway. Fortunately for them, smoke didn't gather in the room because of the large hole the Goblin made.

Spider-man was already two blocks away from Aunt May's apartment. _Please, don't let anything happen to her, no…_ He noticed smoke coming from Aunt May's apartment building, and picked up his speed. There were firemen underneath, some raising the ladder, some carrying fat hoses into the burning building. A crowd of people were looking up at the source of the fire—where Aunt May lived! A lot of people pointed at the masked hero as he arched his back and propelled himself into the flames.

"Aunt May!" he called through the smoke, "Are you there?"

"Peter!" It was Mary Jane, panting and gasping for air. She was holding up a limp figure. Spider-man rushed to their side. MJ was desperate to tell Peter to beware of the Green Goblin; she needed to warn him of Harry. But she couldn't stop hiccupping and coughing. Spider-man noticed this, he also wanted to know what happened, but it was best if he brought them to safety first.

"We'll talk later; let's get you out of here." With that, he had MJ help Aunt May get on his back, and she herself holding on to Spider-man's neck. He fired a web on the balcony right above Aunt May's apartment and they bungeed down to the fire-free streets of New York. The crowd of citizens politely separated, leaving space for Spider-man to land and stretchers to come through. The paramedics put Aunt May gently down on a stretcher and attached a bunch of devices on her, including pillow-like things and straps to secure her broken bones. They insisted on Mary Jane going with them to the hospital, because MJ was covered with severe burns and bruises, and she was coughing like crazy.

"I can't go!" MJ needed to tell Spider-man about the Green Goblin.

"No, MJ, go, I'll come with you."

"Uh, no, only relatives and friends please," a nurse shook her head.

"He _is_ my friend!" MJ said.

"It's alright," Spider-man said. MJ furrowed her thin eyebrows and coughed. The nurse then escorted MJ to the ambulance. Than Spider-man got ready to jump into the burning apartment to save some more screaming people in the fire.

MJ cast one last, worried look at Spider-man, and stepped into the white van with Aunt May.

* * *

Gloomie's note: Thanks. Well, I never even thought I'd get reviews. Thanks again, guys. 


	4. Chapter4:Peter Parker's Hypothesis

Chap4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enough with the disclaimers.

I'm sorry about the "Ursula" thing coming so late. But I just have so much stuff to happen before Ursula. I'll try.

I love foreshadowing.

* * *

Mary Jane was covered up with bandages, and a cast for her slightly cracked ankle. The doctors gave her some medicine for the coughing. They told her it wasn't major. But now MJ had a headache. Was it her fault that Aunt May was so hurt? Why Harry Osborn? The Green Goblin?

A nurse interrupted her thoughts and asked, "I assume you are a relative, or friend of the lady who just got brought in?"

"May Parker, yes, I'm, uh, his nephew, her only living relative's...fiancée, Mary Jane Watson," she lied, the truth was Peter didn't even hint a proposal yet.

"Okay," the nurse said, scribbling on a form, "We'll have to contact her nephew immediately. His name...?"

"Peter Parker. It's okay, I called him already. He'll come, hopefully."

"Sure. Have a wonderful wedding." The nurse went back to her counter. MJ grinned at the statement, imagining marrying Peter on a hilltop—like a fairytale.

* * *

Spider-man's just saved an iguana, a man in his fifties living next to Aunt May, and a woman he knew from his job at the Daily Bugle, who was repeatedly asking him questions.

"So, Spider-man, where did you get your cute outfit? Did you make it? How old are you? Are you, uh, human? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, while turning on the little recorder, as if she was actually _expecting_ Spider-man to answer.

"Sorry, I need to go."

"Oooh, where? Can I come?"

"What do you think?" And he swung away.

"YES?!?" She yelled up at the distinct figure.

Peter put on his citizen clothing behind the hospital, in a damp alley. He practically ran around to the front of the hospital—and headed straight to the emergency department. He noticed a dark nurse at the information counter.

"Ye-es? May I help you sir?" She talked really fast in an accent.

"Um, yea, I'm here to find May Parker." Peter leaned on the counter, "I'm her nephew."

"Peter Parker?"

"Yea."

"The doctors are taking care of Mrs. Parker, so she won't come out of the emergency room, possibly, until ten."

"How is she?" Peter asked.

"I don't know! Your fiancée is waiting for you boy." She nodded towards MJ sitting in the waiting area, coughing.

"Huh?" Peter hurried to MJ. MJ was relieved to see Peter. All she wanted to do now was to tell him everything.

"Oh, Pete!" She sobbed in Peter's arms. "It was my fault! But I tried to protect you, if I didn't talk back...Aunt May wouldn't have..."

"What are you talking about? What happened there?" Peter looked extremely confused.

MJ looked up, her eyes filled with tears, and her eyeliner smudging all over her face, she looked awfully hideous. MJ told him everything through sobs.

"It was the Green Goblin, Pete. It was Harry Osborn."

"No, it wasn't, the Green Goblin was Norman Osborn. But he died two years ago!"

"You killed him?"

"No, he got impaled by his own glider...I never killed anyone," Peter frowned, "So what if the Green Goblin that invaded Aunt May's apartment was Harry Osborn? He's my best fr-"

No, he wasn't. Harry always thought it was Spider-man who killed his father, now that he knew that Peter was Spider-man, he would do anything to avenge his father. But Peter knew for a fact that Harry Osborn wouldn't do that, al least, not hurting the innocent.

"You said he had split personality or something like that?" Peter asked. Did Harry do what his father did? Because Harry was having the same symptoms his father had.

"Yea...it was weird. He'd tried to kill me, and then, all of a sudden, he'd have me call 911, in a normal, clear voice! What's happening to him? Did he sort of inherit his Mr. Osborn's....powers?" MJ coughed.

"That's not possible. Norman got his powers way after Harry was born."

Then they sat in silence for the next two hours, waiting for Aunt May to come out, or a doctor to update her condition for them. Peter kept thinking about Harry and his father. He knew Norman's change was caused by the performance enhancers. The experiment went totally wrong, and turned Norman into the Green Goblin. Did Harry inhale the performance enhancer, too? It was likely, if he was desperate to avenge his father. Peter scratched his head and scrunched up his face in frustration.

"Excuse me, Mr. Parker?" A surgeon came over with his mask hanging on one ear. MJ and Peter eagerly looked up from their seats. The doctor cleared his throat and said, "May Parker was in critical condition, she's lucky to have been saved so quickly. Having suffered severe burns, a _LOT_ of bruises, a broken collar bone, and a cracked jaw, she'll make a recovery. She's also inhaled a lot of smoke, unhealthy, obviously. We've done our best to repair her collar bone and jaw, but I'm afraid she'll still have to stay in the hospital until she heals completely. And it's going to take some time, at least a month. Please go over to the counter over there and fill in her information, and your contact numbers." The doctor pointed to the nurse joking with a couple of other nurses at the counter.

"Can we visit her? Now?" MJ managed to ask the doctor before he left for the night shift.

"Yes, but I suggest you come tomorrow. You need your sleep after a night like this." He looked at his watch impatiently.

Peter came back from filling in the information of Aunt May. "Let's go, MJ. We'll come tomorrow, Aunt May's probably asleep anyways. We don't want to wake her up. You need your sleep, hon."

MJ hesitated, but agreed at the end, knowing it won't do any good staying. So she limped home with the help of Peter.


	5. Chapter5:Ursula Ditkovich's Jealousy

I feel like I'm starting a whole new story here, heh.

* * *

The Green Goblin reached out and grabbed a red figure's throat, squeezing it. Spider-man was struggling with all his might, grimacing in pain. 

"I can't let you hurt Mary Jane. Ever..." Ever...ver...his voice echoed like they were in a large, round, hollow cave.

"Peter!" MJ open her eyelids to reveal her bright green eyes which were filled with fear. She felt a hand tightened its grip on her shoulder. She looked at the arm, leading to its owner—Peter Parker.

"I'm here. Are you okay?" Peter avoided the weird and questioning gazes of the other train passengers. A little blonde boy around the age of two kept crying "Spider-man! Spider-man!" and it made Peter nervous. His mother was telling him hush. When he finally stopped, his mother smiled and nodded in apology at Peter.

"I'm alright. I had a dream...don't ask. Just a little tired, I guess." MJ rubbed her drooping eyes. Peter removed his arm from underneath MJ's neck. It was numb so he shook it, and cracked a few knuckles.

"Only one more stop, and we're there."

"Where are we going?"

"Your apartment."

"Oh." MJ stuffed her bandaged hand in her trench coat pocket. She realized it was missing the usual dangling sounds and cool metal surfaces of her keys. She thought, for a split second, she left them at home, but remembered she placed them in her purse. Her purse! She left it at Aunt May's.

"Um, Pete, my keys, they got lost in the fire."

Peter thought for a second and suggested, "Well, you can always go to your mom's."

"No way. I need my rest, remember?"

Peter noticed MJ's anticipating look. Where else? "W, well, you can stay at my...apartment...if you want," Peter stuttered and hung his head. His apartment was a mess. He felt that someone like MJ wouldn't feel comfortable _sleeping_ there, "But you don't have to! I can help you check in a hotel, or something, and you can stay there for the night. And then, the next morning, you could, uh, try to find spare keys."

"I'll go and stay at your place." MJ said firmly, and chuckled, resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Should we get dinner first?" MJ's stomach growled so she quickly wrapped it up with her hands.

"Sure, I'm getting hungry, too. Where should we go?"

* * *

"I'm bloated!! The filet was so good," Ursula said. She was walking home with several of her best friends, "Nal?" 

Her friend, Nal, walked up to her and said," Sorry, I fell behind. Just thinking about what I should write on my column." Her friend seemed puzzled, "See, this evening, around seven, when I was working on my column in the Bugle, Spider-man came in and carried me away. I thought he was going to kidnap me..." Her friends dramatically gasped, and giggled.

"So you don't know what to write? Just include all his pervert-like actions in addition to the menace headlines Jameson has. Ha-ha."

"Don't say that, he saved my mother and my li'l bro from a freak train accident, you know."

Nal said, "Stop it. He's a hero, not the "menace" Jameson says he is. About tonight, there was this fire right below me, where this old lady lives, so he was just saving me...I really had no clue there was a fire."

"I heard he was cute."

"Not JUST cute...he's...hot." Nal said, and hid her face in her silky scarf.

Ursula sighed, watching the others laugh hopelessly at Nal's comment.

"So, Ursula, how's your Parker boy doing?" one of her nosy friends asked.

"Shaddap." Ursula rolled her eyes. He's got a girlfriend...

Nal spoke up, "Parker? I only know one Parker, but he's a nerdy geek. He's so frigging weird."

"Well, then it wouldn't be Ursula's Parker, wouldn't it?"

"Who're you guys talking about?" Nal asked with a sense of nuisance.

"It seems you haven't caught on to the news, Miss. Reporter. Ursula's got a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Ursula said, her face burning scarlet. The friends, sniggering, finally reached Ursula's apartment, "I'll catch ya'll tomorrow for lunch alright? 'Night."

"Bye." And her friends skittered away.

Ursula went in her room, after taking a side glance at Peter's door. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and looked herself over. Then she started posing in front of the mirror as if she was model.

_Click._

Some one was coming home. She was pretty sure it was Peter.

"Hey, Pete!" She practically skipped out her bedroom happily.

Only to see Peter helping Mary Jane up the stairs.

"Oh." She muttered to herself in disappointment.

"Careful...Hey Ursula!" said Peter friendlily, "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. What's she doing here?" Ursula glared straight at MJ.

"Sorry, I lost my keys, so I have to stay at Peter's for the night." MJ replied quickly.

"Only for one night, can she? Does it bother you?" Peter asked.

"Of, of _course_. She can certainly stay." _NOT!! Yes, it bothers me a lot!_ Ursula wanted to just shout it out right in Mary Jane's ugly face.

"Thanks." And with that, Peter heaved up Mary Jane, and carried her in their room.

Ursula stood in the same spot for a long time. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, as she continued to eye the door.

* * *

Peter dropped MJ on his bed. She winced as she accidentally hit her ankle hard on the bedside table. 

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

"So, where do I sleep?"

"Gee, I didn't really, uh, think about that." Peter scratched his head, "You can have my bed."

"What about you?" MJ glanced around. There wasn't even a decent couch for Peter to sleep in,

"Do you want to sleep with...me?"

Peter bit his lip, "The bed's, not, er, big enough."

"It'll do for one night." MJ smirked hopefully.

Then there came the sounds of sirens, sounding distinctly.

"It's pretty late for that, isn't it?" MJ raised a thin eye brow.

But Peter had already left without a word, his clothes in a messy pile.

* * *

Ursula pulled out yet another Kleenex, and rubbed her swollen eyes, sniffing and hiccupping. She kicked the wall childishly, and let out a long sigh. She felt like a boulder was pressed against her whole body. Then she got changed and slept. 

That is, until, she got up for a drink, and couldn't get back to sleep. It was 1:03 in the morning. She decided to call her best friend.

"Nal, it's me, Ursula," she said dully.

"What in the world! It's one in the morning! I don't care if you're Ursula, or yo mama!! I need my beauty sleep!" Nal yelled on the other end.

"Look! Are we still friends, or not!"

"Yea, duh. I've known you since the fourth grade. But that's no excuse for waking me up..." She yawned.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, I can't sleep."

"Oh, so it's just that. Good night, Buh' bye."

Ursula remained silent.

Nal felt worried and asked, "What do you want?"

"He's got a girlfriend."

"What? Oh...him. Listen, it's alright, hun... You'll find another guy pretty soon, like snap! And there he is!"

"..."

Nal sighed, "I can't help you get him to like you...I don't even know him! Kill his girlfriend or something. Ha-ha."

"...You serious?"

"Yea, I am. And you should stab her when she's sleeping or something..."Nal suggested sarcastically.

"I'll make Watson pay. I'll make her pay for stealing him. Thanks, Nallie." Ursula hung up.

"What the...isn't it a little late for major mood swings..." Nal turned off her lamp, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Keep the INSPIRATION coming, guys. From this chapter on, I'm going to progress a little more slowly, cause I'm grounded. Heh.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend. I met her in fourth grade. :)

There, Ursula's finally made a true appearance. Please don't blame poor Ursula, eh. Having such a bad day... Teenagers, raging hormones, they never change.

Thank you for all who reviewed!!!!!!!

Gloomie da Witch


	6. Chapter6:Harry Osborn's Negation

Chapter Six  
  
I had doubts about continuing the story after I read other really good fanfics. But my mommy told me not to end something before I finish it blah determination blah don't give up. So I won't. No matter where this stupid, meaningless story leads to. Here comes Chapter Six.

* * *

Spider-man landed silently in his own apartment, and pulled off his red mask. His face got slashed by a woman in a sleek leather costume lined with white fur. The sirens were actually a false alarm. Spider-man met the costumed burglar on his way home. The thief called herself Black Cat. Spider-man could still remember the _thwhip_ of silver, platinum blond hair brush past him as she escaped Spider-man out the window of the manor. 

"_Never let a Black Cat cross your path!_"

Peter laid the back of his hand on the cut, and winced.  
  
"Ow…"Peter turned to look at his bed, where MJ was sleeping soundly. She suddenly gave a violent kick with her good leg, and the thin blanket plopped on the ground next to Peter. He realized MJ was wearing a tight tank top, and shorts—_boxer_ shorts—_Peter's_ boxer shorts. Peter picked up the sheet and covered MJ with it, feeling completely embarrassed and dirty.  
  
MJ stirred wildly, taking up three quarters of the bed. She hummed, and her head rolled off the pillow.  
  
While Peter changed, he could hear someone muttering in another room. But he didn't bother to find out whom, he was too tired. When he finally got into his pajamas, or rather, old t-shirt with shorts, he tucked in, with difficulty. He tried his best not to move MJ, afraid of waking her up.  
  
After one tense minute, Peter finally got into a comfortable enough spot—with his shoulder squashed against the wall. He could've moved a little closer to MJ, there was at least half a foot in between them. After a while, Peter turned his body to face MJ, and noticed that she had managed to throw off the entire blanket off her body the second time that night. Again, Peter pulled at the blanket and tucked MJ in warmly. Peter observed his beautiful lover raptly for a long time.  
  
MJ was snoring a little, sniffing quietly.  
  
Peter moved his face closer to MJ's, and pecked her cheeks dryly.  
  
"Good night, Mary Jane Watson."  
  
And he slowly dozed off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
……..  
  
"Wake up, darling." MJ's soothing voice spoke out of nowhere. Peter obeyed, he sat up from his bed, yawning. He felt fresh and noticed the cut had already been reduced to a little paper cut sized wound on his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, did you have a good night?" Peter asked, admiring the angelic person sitting on his bedside.  
  
"Yea, it was great. Now hurry up and brush, we need to go see Aunt May."  
  
"Right." Peter scurried to the washroom.  
  
……..  
  
"Do you…remember your name?"  
  
"May Parker." Aunt May answered clearly.  
  
"Do you know where you are?"  
  
"_Yes_, in a hospital." she answered correctly. She was annoyed.  
  
"You're, mentally, in great shape, Mrs. Parker. Last question, do you remember last nights events?"  
  
Aunt May hesitated, and ignored the nurse of her last question.  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to say it." The young nurse comforted her, "I'll go now, ok? Your nephew's here."  
  
The nurse politely nodded at Peter as he walked past her through the door with MJ.  
  
"Aunt May! Are you feeling any better?" Peter sat down on her bedside, and kissed Aunt May's cheeks lightly.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, kiddo, other then a few broken limps and some burns, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Aunt May smiled weakly, and closed her eyes. Peter stroked her wrinkled forehead, feeling the coarse white hair on her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Peter, the doctor said she's going to be alright. Aunt May's a strong woman." MJ said.  
  
The door clicked open, and Harry Osborn stood in its doorway. He looked exhausted, and his lips were drained of blood, and chapped. His bony cheeks protruded a lot more than usual. He was almost all skin and bones.  
  
Peter and Mary Jane stared, open mouthed. Peter was angry, MJ, on the other hand, was fearful. She backed away silently.  
  
"Harry? Why are you here?" Peter said. He didn't know what to say. He was downright pissed at Harry. And Harry must've felt the same for Peter. _What do you want, Harry...?_

"I have no reason not to be here, _pal_. I'm a visitor, and I have every right of being here than you are." Harry's eyes were blank and expressionless, as he placed his flowers on a little table by Aunt May's feet.  
  
Peter got on his feet, unable to control his anger. "You went terrorizing Mary Jane and Aunt May, and then setting fire to an apartment, risking lives of other residents last night. All for revenge on Spider-man! I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"Yes, you did. And you'll pay, Spider-man."

"But Aunt May and Mary Jane were innocent. You almost killed Aunt May!"

"Harry, you were the Green Goblin. You were at Aunt May's apartment last night...You_ threw_ Aunt May in a table...Don't you remember?" MJ managed to say.

"I don't know what you freaks are talking about! I never laid a _finger_ on Aunt May and MJ!" Harry paused; Peter and Mary Jane both looked taken back. Harry faced Peter. "I don't go around hurting INNOCENT PEOPLE, bug, if that's what you mean."  
  
Harry glared dangerously at Peter, and left.

What could Peter have done? Beat him to pulp _right in a hospital_?

Aunt May was asleep as it seems. Peter, glad, that his aunt didn't overhear their conversation, sat back down beside her. Thinking, and rethinking about the the conversation. Peter wasn't sure if Harry took the performance enhancers, or not. Did he know that he was the Green Goblin?

Talking about innocent, _Harry_ was the most innocent in this whole situation. It wasn't _his _fault that his father was the Green Goblin. Further more, his father's death...Harry did nothing to deserve it--he'd already lost his mother, and now, even his father was gone. No wonder he wanted revenge.

Mary Jane peered out the windows, having the same thoughts as Peter. She saw Harry stepping into his shiny black Rolls Royce down below. It turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Harry took another sip of the red wine, tasting its bitterness and at the same time, its cold sweetness in his mouth.  
  
_He know it's you, son. Avenge me, before it's too late. Avenge me!_  
  
"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed out loud, "_LEAVE ME ALONE!_"  
  
The voice spoke in his hurting head, _Never, kill Spider-man for me, son. He killed me, now avenge me for what he did!_  
  
"No! He's my best friend! I know what you did last night, Goblin!" Harry was breathing very heavily, his face dripped with cold sweat. "How dare you…you almost killed Aunt May!"  
  
_Not me, Osborne. I'm not the Goblin... You are! YOU were the one set fire to the apartment. YOU were the one who was TERRORIZING. YOU! YOU were everything, Osborne._  
  
"No... no…" Harry gulped.  
  
The Goblin let out a little cackle to tease Harry. _You're so pathetic, Osborn. You wouldn't have the guts to kill Spider-man. You're one useless weakling, despite your name ends with Osborn. Your father did what I told him to do, what I commanded him to do. And now you will step in your father's footsteps, wimp.  
_  
"Then my father was stupid to do what you...you _monster_…told him to do!" Harry yelled to nobody.  
  
_Tsk, tsk. You're a futile wimp, that's what you are. Spider-man is our target. We attack his emotions, his soul. I'll help you achieve what you've always wanted for the past two years. _

_Think about it…wouldn't it be a better world without Spider-man. Everyone hates him…you can kill him for the citizen's sakes. Kill him for your father. Your father would be very proud of you, if you could do what Spider-man did to him._

_Torture him, make him suffer. Remember, your father went through the same thing... Avenge him...  
_  
"But what do I do…" Harry's head didn't hurt that much now, he was breathing more normally… and he was accepting the Green Goblin.  
  
_We'll know when the time is right…_  
  
The Goblin cackled evilly.  
  
_WE shall rid Parker together._

* * *

daGrounded Gloomie: Phew, this was a very hard chapter.

I've already daydreamed of a sequel, when I've gotten nowhere near the ending of this. I really appreciate all your encouraging reviews, fellow reviewers. Questions, suggestions, corrections, flame…ations (excuse me) are all welcomed!  
  
**Please review! Luv ya people! XD**


	7. Chapter7:Nalla Zil's Sister, Bridget

Chapter Seven

Thanks a LOT, **TigrePiggi**. Hope you're reading this. [grins like a baby]

* * *

Peter and MJ were walking to the subway station. They had left Aunt May without a word. 

MJ was feeling uneasy at the awkward silence between Peter and herself. What was Peter thinking? She fiddled with the edge of the collar of her trench coat as they paced wordlessly down the busy streets of New York. She didn't know what to say. She was scared to know what he was going to say.

"Peter—"started MJ.

"MJ, I'm sorry." Peter said without looking at her, "It was my fault. I could've stopped the glider from hitting the Gr—Harry's father. If I just stopped it, his father wouldn't be dead, and Harry wouldn't try to avenge Norman. It's just hard for Harry to hurt me...just like that, you know what I mean? No hand to hand combat. He's going for you and Aunt May."

"It's _not _your fault. Norman tried to kill you in the first place! Harry just didn't believe that you didn't kill his father!"

Peter stopped walking and faced MJ. "That's not the point. It's no use telling him that Norman tried to kill me beforehand. He's in denial! All he wants is revenge on Spider-man! To kill him for what he did to his father!"

"I know, but...oh, just tell me the _point _then, Peter."

"I told you! He's going for you and Aunt May! He's going to do what his father did to hurt me."

"Throw me off a bridge. Harry would never do that." MJ insisted.

"He's not Harry, he's the Green Goblin." Peter paused and looked into MJ's startling green eyes. "I can't let you and Aunt May get hurt. Not again. I can't take the risk."

Ambulances sped by, sirens sounding loudly. Several blocks away, police cars were going in the same direction as the ambulances.

"Do you mean you want to end our relationship because of these risks? Didn't I tell you that it didn't matter to me, like, half a year ago? I know you care, but what about my feelings, huh, Peter Parker?" MJ yelled over the sirens.

"You'll get killed!! I want this to end because I—"Peter couldn't say it. He hated to argue with MJ.

MJ whispered, "Finish it."

Peter's expression was unfathomable. His lips were numb when he tried to open it and say—_say what?_

Instead, he turned and ran.

MJ stood there, tears gathering in her eyes, making everything blurry. She was angry at first, and soon the anger turned to sadness. She stayed long enough to see Peter turn into an ally, hastily and innocent-looking, and two seconds later, Spider-man swung out of nowhere.

MJ was crushed. She cried all along the way to her old house and in the subway. She was going to ask her mom for her spare key to her apartment. _Peter Parker, you bastard._

Spider-man observed the busy city, while swinging ahead of the police cars.

The citizens looked up in awe, cheering for Spider-man.

Apparently the crime scene was only two streets from Peter's apartment, in a café.

"What's new, chief?" He asked a middle-age, mustached man leaning, casually by a police car, holding up a walkie-talkie.

"Shut it. I'm trying to hear." He said rudely.

A squeaky voice sounded from the walkie-talkie, "Chief! He's got a hostage! The hostage is female, blonde—"

"Tell me about the person who's taking her hostage!" The officer spitted into the device.

There was no sound from the person on the other end, then, "Male, name's Jerry, his girlfriend broke up with him, and he's gone mad! He, uh, says that he wants his girlfriend or he'll kill the hostage. He's got a gun at her neck."

The chief stared at Spider-man, "What are you standing here for?_ Go_!"

"Get his girlfriend, or save the hostage?"

The chief thought for a second, and screamed at Spider-man to save the hostage, as if it was a very obvious thing to do (which it probably was).

Spider-man ran in the café, he saw that a blonde was held up by a teenage male by a gun. Jerry was screaming at the police to keep away, and at the same time, demanding for his girlfriend, which was "Judy". The held captive was trying her best not to scream, instead, she was letting out little desperate moans. Behind them, was a waiter, and Nalla Zil, Peter's colleague at the Daily Bugle. The waiter was whimpering. Nalla looked extremely worried, but she remained unusually calm. They couldn't get out because Jerry wouldn't let them.

"Spider-man!" Nalla happily called out the hero's name.

"Shut up!" the boy was shaking as he pressed the gun harder on the blonde's neck. She winced. Nalla gasped and pressed her lips tightly together. Jerry demanded again, "Get away from me! I want Judy!"

"Look, get over with it, alright?" Spider-man said, "Now give me the gun. I'm sure Judy would _hate_ to see you like this."

"You know nothing about it, Spider-man! Stay away!" He brandished his gun. _Well, so much for talking nicely._ Spider-man was about to shoot a web to snatch the gun, when he found out he couldn't.

"Not _again_!" he said quietly as he desperately jerked his hand in web-shooting gesture, when still, nothing came out. It was humiliating. Some officers let out little chuckles.

Jerry sniggered, and loosened his grip on his captive. The blonde took this opportunity to run—but not far enough.

Police rushed forward to take the white-faced Jerry down. He let out a little yelp and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Spider-man managed to shout out.

The gunshot was tremendously loud. It was unexpected, and a lot of people screamed.

Everyone froze.

The blonde collapsed forward, and Nalla wailed. Jerry was shocked, and he dropped the gun with a _clank_.

Spider-man quickly wrapped him up with web, which he finally got some out the last second. An officer forced Jerry's head down, and pushed him into a police car.

Nalla was kneeling over the blond. There was blood stained all over both of the ladies' clothes.

"Bridget? Please wake up... Please..." she was crying. Spider-man felt ashamed. Paramedics slowly lifted Bridget on a stretcher, backside up. Nalla turned to Spider-man, walked towards him, her high heels clicking behind her.

Nalla had shoulder-length, cropped blond hair, like Bridget, except they were highlighted with vivid amber. Spider-man suspected they were siblings. Now Nalla was right in front of him, her body touching his. Nalla's face was pointed. Everything about her was petite and slender, making her very foxy-looking.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you, wasn't I?" Nalla said sweetly, stroking his shoulders. Spider-man realized that he merely reached Nalla's grey eyes. He mentally measured that she was almost two inches taller than him, making her almost six feet tall.

"No, no problem." Spider-man muttered nervously. He tried to pull away from Nalla.

Peter's spider-sense only had the chance to tingle for about a quarter of a second, before Nalla's hand flew to his face, and slapped him hard. She was oddly fast; even his spider-sense didn't get enough time to warn him. Twenty thousand cameras flashed immediately.

"You! What the hell is the matter with you! You could've taken the guy down within seconds! And you couldn't shoot webs at the right time. I bet you planned it with that mad man. " Nalla babbled, "Let's see what Jameson can pull from this one. I'm a reporter form the Daily Bugle. Good Luck, freak!" And she stormed away to go to the hospital with Bridget. Police were laughing uncontrollably now.

Spider-man blinked (not that anyone could see), and swung away, absolutely embarrassed that a normal human, a female whom he had tried to rescue, slapped him in public. He silently raged at the police for not charging her for assault. _Assaulting the city's superhero!_ On second thought, that would be more embarrassing.

He went home in Peter Parker's clothes. His phone immediately rang, startling him.

It was Betty Brant, J. Jonah Jameson's secretary.

"Hiya, Peter. This is Betty from the Daily Bugle."

"Mm, hmm."

"Mr. Jameson needs pictures for Sunday's edition front page, just wondering when you'd come and drop them off. Wait, incoming call." There were two beeps, and Betty said again, "When are you coming again?"

"I'll come at—"Peter took a quick look at his alarm clock, "two. I'll be there right after I have lunch, and take care of, um, some business."

"Alright, just don't be late. See you."

"Bye." Betty hung up.

It was 11:23 in the morning. Peter's science classes starts at eleven sharp. He sighed. Was there any point of rushing there now? He hadn't even done his homework yet. He slumped on his bed, tired and frustrated.

There were two quiet knocks on the door.

"Come in." He sat up.

Ursula opened the door timidly.

"Hi, Pete." Ursula looked around, and didn't notice MJ around, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"You mean Mary Jane? I sorta broke up with her." He muttered.

"Oh." Ursula said considerately, but inside she was grinning gleefully. She marked her name, _Mary Jane_. _Mary Jane Watson_. "I'm sorry. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Did you have something to give me?"

"No, my dad just wanted me to remind you that you're late for rent this month."

"I don't have it...yet. Tell Mr. Ditkovich I'll have it by the end of this week."

"You don't have to push yourself, Pete. I'll go now." Ursula shyly shut the door behind her. Once she was outside the door, her smile widened.

Peter was exhausted. He wanted to scream in his little bedroom. He almost felt like taking his frustration on all the furniture in the room. He ripped off his shirt and his pants, exposing the tight costume underneath. He unfurled the collar and the sleeves, and slipped on the gloves and mask. Then he grabbed his camera, and checked if his coast was cleared. At least no one was looking his way.

He shot a web at a building, and swung. Spider-man webbed his camera on the side of the building, and posed by swinging in front of it. The camera instantaneously clicked. After this, he took a couple more photos, and changed back into Peter Parker.

Peter slouched to a hotdog vendor in a park, and bought a plain hotdog. He needed to hurry to the Daily Bugle. He promised not to be late, and he was going to keep his promise for once. He was so tired he swore he could've slept right on the sidewalk. He couldn't explain his tiredness. Maybe because he didn't really have anything to do now that MJ wasn't here._ Wonder what she's doing,_ he thought.

Sitting on the other side of the park, was Mary Jane Watson, alone and eating a beef hotdog. She managed to get a spare key from her mother. Before coming here, she went home to take a shower. She needed to get to work right after lunch. She could walk to the theatre from here; it was only a block away. _Oh, if only Peter was here, he could hitch me a ride from home_, she silently said to herself. _But of course he wouldn't. He can't risk letting other people seeing me with him_. MJ sighed.

Peter swallowed the last of his hotdog, crossed the street to walk to the Daily Bugle building. He didn't feel like changing into his costume and then swinging to the office, it was too much trouble. Besides, he needed a nice walk to cool him off.

It was already one in the afternoon. Boy, time sure flies. Judging on his speed and distance from the park to the office, he should be there by two, with plenty of time to spare.

He was wrong, when he got there, it was after two. _What's happening to me?_ he thought. His whole body is slowing down, like a dying man.

Betty was sitting at her desk answering phone calls. When she saw Peter standing at the office's doorway, she nodded at him to go ahead, into Mr. Jameson's noisy room.

Peter noticed Nalla was sitting in front of Mr. Jameson's desk. He gingerly moved his palm to his face where she hit him.

"Mr. Jameson, I've got a few photos here." Peter said.

Nalla and Jameson both turned to look at him.

"Well? Put 'em down!" Mr. Jameson ordered through his smoking cigar.

Nalla stood up."Hey, Parker. I'm Nalla. Nalla Zil. Call me Nal." She smiled her foxy smirk and put out a hand.

"Peter, Peter Parker." He returned the smile nervously, as he shook her delicate hand.

"Can I call you Peter?"

"S...sure." he stammered.

"Nice to meet you, Pete. I'm just here to have a little talk with Mr. Jameson about tomorrow's front page."

Peter flinched slightly.

"Ok, so how about _Masked Menace Assists in Shooting: Hostage shot_? Or _Spid_--" Mr. Jameson said.

"Whatever. You decide, Jameson. A photo would be great." Nalla turned back to Peter. "Right, Peter? I heard you take Spider-man's pictures. I was just wondering if you happen to have any of when Spider-man held my sister hostage."

_What? Holding her hostage? This was getting ridiculous. First it was assisting, and now he was the actual guy doing it?_

Nalla twitched her black pen and muttered. "Well, actually, he didn't do it, but...That freak helped him. He thinks he's such a hero. _Hmph._ We'll see about that." She was talking to herself instead of saying it to Peter.

"I don't have a picture of...that," Peter responded.

"You're fired!" Mr. Jameson fires him at every little thing.

Betty rushed in, "This young lady here would like to see you, Mr. Jameson." Behind her was a thin looking red-hair with a lot of freckles. She looked familiar. She looked up and saw Peter. She smiled.

"Hi, Parker! N, n, never thought I'd see you again! You've, uh changed! Remember me? Becky Gwens? I was in your group, when we, we were doing the chemistry group project. Do you remember? I remember _you_! Flash used to dunk your head in the toilet and then he'd punch you until Mary Jane tells him to stop. My God, that sure was entertaining. Parker the class nerd," She said it all really quickly, and giggled stupidly. Becky was nervously rubbing her hands, and knocking her fingers together.

Oh. Now he remembered. Becky Gwens was famous in high school for taking illegal drugs like cocaine with her brother after school. She went into rehab, and this is what she became? She used to be sort of popular, too. She was rumored to have a crush on Harry and Flash (who doesn't!). All the times, she stood beside Flash, watching and supporting the bully beat the lunch out of Peter Parker, the class, no, the _school_ science nerd.

Peter glared at her.

"No offense." Becky said quickly, "Just wanted to _jog_ your mind, you know."

"Miss. Gwens, did you say?" Nalla interrupted.

"What have you got there? Don't tell me you have Spider-man's costume. I've been scammed for three times!" Mr. Jameson spat. It was true. Peter smirked at the thought. The first time someone bought a costume in, he was there, and was pretty confused. But later, they discovered he was a scam. Peter himself had pointed out to Robbie and Jameson the differences between the real one (from photos) and the fake.

"No. I've got pictures of Spider-man at the café. Someone was holding another person's neck, and he had a gun! Spider-man was there. I got one when this woman, "she indicated to Nalla, "hit him."

_Everyone was against him today!_ Peter screamed to himself in his mind. He snatched the pictures from Becky's clammy hands, and took a quick look at them. They were mostly focused on Spider-man. One was when Nalla had her hand on his shoulder; the other was when she slapped him, the others where unimportant pictures of Spider-man gawking silently after Nalla stomped away—all taken at different angles.

Mr. Jameson took them from Peter as he chuckled happily. The photos were passed on to Robbie and Nalla.

"Ooh, Excellent." Nalla marveled at the photos, "Mr. Jameson, I suggest we put all of them on the front page."

Jameson raised a brow, "How?"

"Like a comic strip. And I'll be captioning for them."

"How much do I get paid?" Becky mouth twitched.

"How about 250? Done." He scribbled on a piece of paper, and handed it to Becky." Give this to the lady up front. Shoo."

Becky, still confused and shivering, took the paper, and left the office.

Peter immediately realized something. _Since they already had pictures for tomorrow's front page; that meant..._

"You too, Parker. Come back tomorrow. We don't need you. Leave." He waved his hand to dismiss Peter. Peter grumbled silently.

Nalla turned to leave, too.

"I'll email my column to you before five this afternoon, Jameson." And she left with Peter, leaving Jameson cackling to himself.

They were outside, when Nalla spoke up, "He almost killed my sister, that man."

"Who? Spider-man?" said Peter.

Nalla nodded, she was close to tears, "The bullet, it hit right on her spine. She's still in the emergency room. The surgeons weren't even sure if she'd live." A tear trailed down on her thin face.

Now Peter was really guilty. He didn't respond.

"Spider-man didn't even try to save her. Maybe he did...tried...but he really... he talked to the guy who had the gun. He talked to him. What was the point anyways?" Nalla chuckled, swallowing tears, "I slapped him good after that. That weak hunk of shit. Bridget and I are really close. Really, really close. She was almost like my only living relative, except for my great-aunt. But I don't see her, you know what I mean, Peter?"

Peter merely nodded. Nalla continued, "My parents died in an accident when she was 12, and I was four, then. We were living in the country, so life was hard. Our legal guardian was our great grandfather. Bridget took care of me and Grandpa. She was the most responsible person in my world. She skipped school to work in multiple part-time jobs to do that. When she was eighteen, Grandpa died. And we moved into the city. She doesn't deserve to die so young!" She turned to Peter, looking at him straight in the eyes, "I know it's like what happens in really dramatic books and movies, but I swear this is true." She paused thoughtfully. "Hey, Peter Parker, are you my friend?"

The last thing Spider-man needed was more friends, especially a friend who hated him. But what could he say?

"Yea." He smiled.

"Great! I know I can trust you, Pete. I'm taking the bus."

Peter reminded her they'd long passed the bus stop.

"We'll take the shortcut then. Mind if you accompany me?" Nalla said. She started towards an ally.

"Sure." Peter followed her.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, not long after they'd stepped into the dank ally. Nalla felt the sudden coolness of metal at her head. A person, no, two, three...a huge group of gangsters surrounded them.


	8. Chapter8:Inventions

Chapter8

I did not up the rating because my sister told me not to. With that, I dedicate this chapter to her. 'Fanx a lot Sis!'.

* * *

Nalla stood, agitated. A gangster was observing her. 

The blonde annoyingly ordered, "Buzz off, you despicable goon."

The thug looked taken back. He grunted and glowered at the woman. _No one talks back to Me._

Nal glared dangerously back.

The thug flared his nostrils and slapped her with the rough back of his palm. His rings smashed into her cheekbones, leaving bright red marks on her fair skin. Nal was silent but she exhaled in a way that the thug knew she was defeated. He laughed, (and other guys followed) exposing his almost toothless mouth, if not, only a few yellow ones still stand. Nalla gave an abrupt look of disgust.

Peter didn't know what to do. He couldn't shoot webs, couldn't climb walls, or do anything a normal human being couldn't do in front of all these people, especially in front of Nalla. He was pinned to the damp ground by three big, brawny guys.

"What do we do wit'em, boss?" One of them said to the first thug.

"Take all their money, and then we'll see what we can do with these twerps." He stopped laughing and answered gruffly. He walked over to Peter and teasingly kicked his cheeks. He began taunting our hero of his lanky build. One of the thugs who was holding Peter shook his head disapprovingly. _I don't think so boss, this kid's muscles are rock hard,_ he thought, half scared. He pressed his palm harder on Peter's solid back, and nearly winced at the stiffness.

Meanwhile, Nal was closely watched by the the greedy thugs. She roll his eyes, wishing someone would make a move, a smart move. _I can't rely on Spider-man anymore! It's been less than twenty four hours, and I 've already been in a fire, met a mad guy who almost killed my sister, and now I'm held up by a bunch of pathetic thugs. What in the world have I done to deserve this?! _Her mind skipped from thought to thought, blaming Spider-man for all these unlucky happenings.

"Give me...us all yer money, lady." a random thug growled.

"Fine, but I can tell you I don't have much, ok?" Nal could do nothing but to stick her hand promptly into her huge red and blue denim bag for her wallet. Her fingers recgonized her treasured stun-gun.

She half-smiled mischievously, she flipped out the weird looking mini-gun, and pressed it into the closest thug's blubbery abdomen. He looked stunned for a moment, and then he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ooh." She grimaced sarcastically. _Hah! It works! Losers!_

The boss looked shocked. As he backed away, he cried out for all the free delinquents to attack her.

All of the gangsters had either guns or knives, they began shooting or slashing at Nalla, who dodged, and flipped out of the way like...Lara Croft. Peter and the three others stared, stupefied.

_What is she? _They thought in unison.

In the sudden wave of chaos and distraction, Peter took the opportunity to pull out of the three's grasp effortlessly, and then punched all three of them unconscious.

"Kill him!" The boss yelled at some other men, pointing at Peter. Then eight to ten men charged at Peter. But he reacted quickly; he promptly beat them all, hard enough to make them retreat or faint, but not kill them. One recovered rapidly, and charged again like a bull. Peter's spider-sense was asleep; it didn't alert him this time. Surprised, Peter leaped, and stuck to the wall for a brief second.

"_Whoa!_ What the fu..."the thug stopped in his tracks and began to back up. Peter landed and struck him across the face to shut him up. The man was unconscious before his heavy body touched the hard ground—but was it because of the blow, or because of the shock of seeing someone sticking to a brick wall?

"You didn't see that," Peter said.

On the other hand, Nalla was shooting white rope-like substances from her wrists, fastening a load of the thugs to the wall. The boss and several 'survivors' fled in terror, screaming.

"About time I tested these," Nalla said, stroking her wrists. She made no intention to chase. Peter stared at the "webs" that held a lot of the thugs against the wall. He walked up to Nalla.

"Wha, what are these?" asked Peter.

"Don't they rock? I didn't want to tell anybody, not even my sister, because I don't want anybody taking them, but here goes," She pulled up her sleeve to reveal little wristband-like devices wrapped around her wrists, "I invented them."

Peter gazed in awe. Nalla smirked and continued, "A couple of months ago, I took samples of Spider-man's webs, I examined them, and discovered they were organic. That means that they came straight out of Spider-man's wrists, not from machines like these babies I have here.They aren't really perfected yet, as of a lot of my other inventions, like these boots, they increase my agility by approximately ninety five percent, and that's as far as I can get them. Sometimes they just don't work as well." She glanced at Peter, who was still in awe, "You following me?"

He barely nodded.

"Great. I trust you, Peter!" She smiled, "I was determined to make something out of these. Since they were organic, they must have Spider-man's DNA in them. If I could get the DNA, I could be famous," Nalla grinned, "for knowing Spider-man's identity."

Peter's raised a brow questioningly as his throat tightened nervously, "So, uh, have you got a _clue_ of who he is?" He tried to sound innocent.

"Unfortunately, not yet," Nalla said, Peter sighed with relief. She continued eagerly, Peter thought she must've loved this topic, "I couldn't get anything to analyze it, legally that is. And I don't want to spoil my fame. As I said earlier, I wanted to do something with his webs. So I invented a substance like his webs. They're a kind of liquid which turns solid when it comes in contact with air, like what you see there," She indicated to the webs that were holding the thugs, "I took more samples of Spider-man's webs and compared them. The ones I invented tend to be more tensile and sticker under certain circumstances. In fact, they are three times stronger." Nalla breathed proudly.

Peter was still silent. Nalla chuckled, "Not much of a scientist, are you? I've already tried to use easy words, non-scientific words on you, Peter. I got the highest science honor in my school." Again, she puffed her chest smugly.

"It's a waste having you at the Daily Bugle." Peter mumbled. _I'm considered not much of a scientist even if I got the science award at my high school compared to her._

"What, because I'm a really clever, young and beautiful technological genius?" She smiled widely and reminded Peter of Julia Roberts, Nal quickly winced and stopped smiling, "Just kidding! You don't think I _want _to be a professional scientist, or inventor? I _adore _science and technology! I was hired for a short period of time at Oscorp, but Mr. Osborn, the founder died, so everything got messed up by his son, a lot of workers were fired, including me. I know, I know, you're probably asking why don't I just patent all my inventions... Because I couldn't find a company worthy of my inventions," She took a breath in an exhausted way, and continued again, "I want my own company but I just don't have enough money and power to do so." Nalla looked at Peter, "And it's a waste having _you_ work as a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle."

"I don't understand."

"Don't act so innocent, Peter Parker. I saw you back there; you took on twenty thugs single-handedly. You don't seem like the 'fighting' type. You look pretty...scrawny to me."

_Was that even a compliment?_ Peter swallowed, "Well, actually, there were only ten or so. I was lucky."

Nalla half smiled, unsure, "Whatever, Pete. Oh yea, did I tell you about the drug I needled into Spider-man this morning?"

"What? What needle? No, you didn't tell me that."

"Calm down. The needle is very, very thin, less than one millimeter in circumference, so Spider-man wouldn't have felt it when I poked it in his hip."

"No, not the needle, the drug."

"Why so interested?" She asked playfully.

"I'm just...curious."

She lightly chuckled, "I was getting to it, Peter. This time, the drug wasn't invented by me. It's just some random super effective spider-killing treatment you can get at any hardware store. I planned to use it at home for killing the stupid spiders that roam in my basement—lab. Don't know how well it works on a mutant spider like that freak. I guess it should at least make him weak and, or, tired for a short period of time."

_So that was what made me so tired_, Peter thought. He felt perfectly fine now; that meant the vile...stuff wore off. Now that Nalla said it, he could feel little throbs on his hip, precisely where Nalla inserted the needle. Side effects. He groaned in his mind.

"And, do you want to know what this is?" She showed Peter the minuscule gun that fitted right in the middle of her palm that she used on the thugs earlier.

"It's alright, " His hip was turning numb due to the more painful throbbing of his muscles. He needed to leave before Nalla becomes aware of the symptoms.

Nalla frowned, obviously offended or extremely disappointed, "Fine. I'm calling the cops to take these people, okay?"

The bonded thugs were unconscious. Peter nodded. The tall blonde flicked out a cell phone daintily and dialed 911.

"Peter, I've got something to do this evening, you know, finish up the column on Spider-man? Can you, like, stay here and wait for the cops, so you can do whatever they need you to do." Said Nalla after she pocketed her cell phone, "Please? I _have_ to go." With that she slipped out of the cool alley into pink sky of the warm sun setting.

"Oh , gosh, I'm late for Jameson's column."

Nal ran up to a yellow cab, and stepped inside it. A rail-thin driver looked at her impatiently.

Nalla wiggled herself in a comfortable spot and sat back as the grumpy driver drove humbly towards Nal's requested destination, "The Osborn Mansion, please."

* * *

Funny, I took almost a week to revise this thing, because of the dialogue.

If you are planning to review Chapter8, please answer this question for me and my story: **Is a created villain as good as a villian from the original comic book, considering a lot of main [super]villians have been overdone? Eg. Green Goblin, Kingpin, Venom...etc**

I'm planning to do a Mayday Parker story, but because it's _sort_ of overdone, I want to make a new personality out of her. Suggestions anyone??

Sorry, if this AN was longer than usual, but I'm just so lost for the next story... Please Review :)


	9. Chapter9:Bad Ends

Chap9

Peter clutched his hips. They had stopped throbbing, but had become numb, making it difficult to walk. The police believed it was Spider-man who got the thugs, because of the webs. The thugs were tied to the brick walls for more than two hours, longer than Spider-man's webs usually held. The police were puzzled, but they brushed this incident aside, and arrested precisely sixteen muggers. Peter pointed out to the police that several escaped.

"With the help of Spider-man, I assume." one officer said.

"Don't mind him, kid." Another officer addressed to Peter kindly, "You look beat. Would you like a ride home?"

"Yea, that would be nice." He didn't have enough money to ride a bus. He doubted he'd make it home by walking or the famous 'Spidey Express', considering his condition, which wasn't really good.

The first officer snorted.

The _nice_ officer ignored him, "Get in the car, then."

* * *

"I'm fine, MJ," Aunt May said kindly, "Is it necessary to visit me at these hours?" 

"Well...Let's say I got bored." Mary Jane smiled, "It's only eight, Aunt May."

Aunt May sighed tiredly, "Where's Peter?"

"He's busy." MJ replied. Aunt May always wanted them to be a couple and _stay_ one. No way would she disappoint an old lady like her. Peter _would_ be busy, anyways.

The elderly lady nodded.

The hospital room's wooden door opened. A tall, blonde woman gripped its doorknob, and closed it quietly behind her. She was very stylish--black and pink off-the-shoulder shirt with black lean jeans. Her high-heeled boots were elegant and punk at the same time.

MJ pulled her jacket over her tight top with a cheesy floral design.

The strange blonde, right away, walked to an unconscious patient, sharing the same room as Aunt May, on one of the hospital beds. She recognized Aunt May as the lady who lives right below her. She chose to ignore her and her red-haired companion as she sat down beside the person whom she'd come for.

"Poor girl."

"Huh?" MJ realized it was Aunt May who said it.

"She was brought in this afternoon after being shot. I heard the doctors; she has a tumor in her brain."

"She was shot _and_ she has cancer? I thought tumors could be surgically removed?"

"Shut up, woman. You know nothing about it." The blonde snapped.

"I, I'm sorry." MJ wondered if she'd said the wrong thing, if not, too loudly.

"It's okay, I just felt mad for a second." The woman bit her lips,"It's too late for a surgery."

_Ask if she'll die. That's a not a pretty idea, Mary Jane. _"Oh...um, uh, I need to go to the bathroom." she stuttered.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" the blonde, who you might have guessed now, must be Nalla, asked. Didn't she see her on some posters half a year ago?

"I don't think so, no."

"Oh. I thought you had to go to the bathroom?"

"Yea, right," Mary Jane left unwillingly.

Nalla turned to her sleeping sister.

"Hello Bridget." Nalla said cheerfully. She put her index finger on Bridget's forehead and tapped it for no reason. She trailed her finger along her eyebrows and down her beautiful face. Nal's nose started to sting again. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Aunt May saw all this, and felt awfully sympathetic for the siblings. She rested, closing her eyes.

Nal whispered, "I got the job, Sis. Wake up so I can spend the fortune with you." Nalla pulled out a check. On it printed '150 000.00' and at the bottom, 'Oscorp' to 'Nalla Zil'. She waved it in Bridget's pale face, "Mr. Osborn got it all wrong, he thought I was some mastermind so he hired me. He wants me to bring him Spider-man's body by the end of this week, or I'm not getting the rest of the payment."

Aunt May heard 'Spider-man' and 'Osborn'. She worried, but didn't question Nalla, knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop. She slept, not wanting to hear anymore.

Nalla continued, "This is murder, I know. But Osborn said he'd take care of it, so I thought 'what's to lose?' I'm starting to regret, Sis. I thought I could even kill him for you. This is three hundred thousand bucks. I guess it's normal for poor people like us to be attracted to it, right?

"_Nalla Zil? I heard you were a brilliant agent. How about three hundred thousand for Spider-man's body?" Harry Osborn said._

_Nalla was confused. Harry called her to come to his house, thinking she was a great spy? Furthermore, he wanted her to kill Spider-man. Nal was clever, she knew it. Sure she hated Spider-man, but _kill_ him? Then she remembered her sister._

_Bridget's hospital bills._

_Her dream of having a company as powerful as Oscorp...used to be._

_Money._

_Nal's official plan: Take the money first, Spider-man killing plan shall be developed...soon._

"_I also know for a fact that you're a reporter at the Daily Bugle. I'm warning you-- don't give me, or that freak any publicity or your money stays with me."_

"_You have a deal, Osborn."_

"Did you do anything bad behind my back, Bridget? 'Cause now you're hospitalized: and you'll probably... here, too. Bad people get bad ends: isn't that what Grandpa always told us? I thought you were the best person in the world. Either I'm mistaken, or it's just...fate that you die so young? Stop sleeping!!" Nalla squeezed Bridget's nose. Even if Bridget survived cancer, she'd never be able to move freely, because of the bullet that broke her delicate spine.

Mary Jane came in, but only heard the last part, and she felt like crying, too. She walked back to Aunt May to grab her bag so she can leave for supper. She still had her ankle cast.

Nalla looked up, "Did your mother get here because of last night's fire accident?"

"She's not my mother, her niece is my friend. How'd you know there was a fire?"

"We're neighbors."

MJ nodded in the 'I see' manner.

"Spider-man saved her?"

"Yea."

Nalla saw the casts on the old lady's shoulder, and wrists, and lightly chuckled, "He didn't do that good a job, did he? A fire can't do that."

Mary Jane thought it was useless telling someone about the Green Goblin, and pretended to agree with Nalla.

"Spider-man did this to my sister."

MJ was silent.

"I don't know... Anyways, I'm sure he's just a bastard in spandex. Feel sorry for his girlfriend." Nalla joked, "If he has one."

"He also happens to be a great big _jerk_, believe me, I know." MJ went with the almost offensive joke, "Maybe he has a wife and a deformed spider-kid."

"I wish I knew who he was, it'd be so much easier for me to kill him." Nalla spoke truthfully.

"Do you really?" MJ thought it was another joke.

The half asleep Aunt May heard all this and was disgusted. And she wasn't even Spider-man! How could Peter stand all these insults?

"All I know is that he's about five nine to ten tall. He's probably shorter." She smiled, "I'm Nalla." She was glad someone else loathed Spider-man like her.

"I can see that." MJ noted the Daily Bugle card hanging from her neck. Peter had a similar one.

_Nalla Zil_

_Staff reporter DAILY BUGLE_

Nalla pulled it off, "Forgot."

"Did you know your name spells Liz Allan backwards?"

"No, but that's interesting." Another useless, random, but interesting fact to stuff in her brain.

"I used to know someone called that. Elizabeth Allan."

"Interesting," Nal commented again, but this time with a hint of sarcasm.

"You work at the Daily Bugle?"

_Way to state the obvious, _thought Nalla. She nodded. _Where was this conversation going?_

Mary Jane was going to ask if she knew Peter Parker. She hesitated. Her questions and comments and nothing but random, "I have to go."

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, why?"

"'Cause I know a restaurant with the best filet. By the way, I dig your shirt."

* * *

**As I stated earlier, their dialogue was nothing but random. I just felt like doing it. At least now you know what Nalla did over at Harry's house. This chapter was probably the easiest to do because of the meaningless dialogue between Nalla and MJ. I didn't even plan it beforehand. It took me only a little more than an hour to do it.**

**This story will be [discontinued] or progressing like a snail trying to climb up a wall because of SCHOOL!!!**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter10:Of Course She's Not Worthy

Chap10

**Sorry it took so damn long. I had homework so I was very lost ion the story.**

* * *

"My great-aunt owns this place. Isn't it great? I love it here. Plus, I have a discount." Nalla handed the bills to the waiter.

"Thanks...I hope that wasn't too pricey. I just stuffed myself there." Mary Jane sipped her coffee.

"It _was _pricey for two people. But I get seventy-five percent off." MJ's new friend got out her cell phone in a dainty manner. "Finish up your coffee while I make a quick call."

MJ nodded slightly and brought the mug to her lips, sipping up the bitter coffee. Nalla dialed the number, and babbled.

"Hi, it's me...It's Nal! ... My God, you sound cheerful! ...I'm coming over to your place to drop off the Mp3, ok? ...Yes, I fixed it... Of course..."

Typical girl chit-chat, thought MJ. Her great-aunt must be rich. The restaurant was fairly large, with two floors in total. The VIP rooms were upstairs and the normal tables were ground floor. The music was jazzy and relaxing. MJ tapped her feet to the rhythm. This restaurant was very populated with a lot of fancy customers. Funny how she had never heard of it before.

Nalla finally ended her conversation and motioned for MJ to leave.

"So, um, are you going home, or what?" Nalla asked MJ once they were outside.

"Sure. I'm taking the subway." It was humidly wet like the sky was going to burst if it didn't rain soon. MJ ripped off her coat hotly and pulled her hair back.

They went separate ways after a little hug.

* * *

_Tack-tack-tack._ The rain milled on her roof and on her windows, aside from these noises, the loud furnace could be heard propelling. There was also light shuffling, and then some tapping outside their door.

"I'll get it." Ursula perked up before anyone else got up from the dinner table. She didn't expect anyone else to get up, really.

She rushed out to open the door. By the time she got there, the person outside was repeatedly pounding their fists on the door, shouting for Ursula. She opened the door, and apologized to Nalla.

"I couldn't find your doorbell!" Nal screamed. Her gelled hair drooped and her jacket wet and sticking close to her body, revealing her chic outfit inside.

Ursula shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "We needed a new one."

Nalla groaned and asked for a towel to dry her "delicate hair". "I tell you, it was so darn hot out there, and all of a sudden rain comes down! It's was like living hell out there!" She groaned again, "Here's your Mp3."

Ursula looked over it and pocketed it. She stared at Nalla, who was standing in front of her grinning. Ursula couldn't help but ask, "What do you want...?"

"Can't you see it's _raining_?" Nal walked past Ursula towards her room. She waved a hello to Mr. Ditkovich as she proceeded upstairs. Ursula followed.

Nalla opened the door to Peter's door casually, and gaped at all the _guy_ stuff.

"That's someone else's room!" Ursula shut it close quickly, "I switched rooms two years ago! Didn't you read my e-mails in England?"

"I didn't have time to read stupid e-mails about having your room switched with a guy. Who lives here? And I wasn't in England. It was France," Nalla went to the former empty room that was up for rent. Ursula's stuff, all right. Purple, pink, and purple.

"I want to finish my supper." Ursula said.

Nal grinned smugly, "Ok...I'll bet it's him. _Him_."

"Give it a rest, Nal." Ursula thumped down the stairs.

Nalla mischievously walked back to Peter's room, and turned on the knob. The door clicked open.

She looked around Ursula's old room. The big balcony was still there, and the pretty colorful panes, yes..._Pretty!_ On the clothes racks, there was a suit. Just hanging there, boyishly and with a sense of lone. Oh, if something would accompany it, something colorful.

Other than the panes that Nal had always adored, the room only gave her a deal of untidiness and simplicity. There wasn't much at all.

_Man, you're so darn poor, Parker. My friend will never survive married to someone like you_.

She noticed on the dresser were photos of a familiar face—Mary Jane Watson, whom she'd met earlier.

_Girlfriend, Watson. MJ's his girlfriend? _Nal smirked at Ursula's girly envy. She looked past the simple bed with a yellow sweater and jeans laid on top of it, and faced photos of people. The photo was consisted of an old woman, an equally old man, and bespectacled geek. It was an ordinary happy family photo.

"Mrs. Parker." Nal whispered aloud. _And her husband?_

"..._her niece is my friend."_

More 'I sees' came to Nal's mind, as she observed the picture. She felt sort of sad looking at it. Her attention turned to the last person in the picture. The nerd looked strange, but familiar. Nalla leaned in for a closer look.

"Nal."

The blonde guiltily turned around with a light laugh.

Ursula frowned disapprovingly, "Let's go, he comes back any minute."

Spider-man landed with a loud thud two minutes after the girls went back to Ursula's room. Stupid bomb made him lose the ride back home, _and_ had him swing in the pouring rain with stiff legs. If only he could go back and ask for the ride all over again. But that would seem impolite and odd. The police weren't entirely stupid.

"What's going on up there!?" A voiced boomed from downstairs.

Spider-man crawled back out after he snatched his clothes. He slipped them on and came in the front door as Peter Parker.

"Rent!" Mr. Ditkovich leered at Peter, who evaded him as fast as he could into the bathroom to take off the wet suit.

"Is that him?" Nal looked up from what she was doing on Ursula's laptop.

Ursula grunted, "It's none of your business, Nal."

"Do you mind if I ask you if I ask you what his full name is?"

She grunted again, "Peter Parker. Now get back to the virus thing you were working on."

"_Peter_ Parker?" Nalla abandoned the laptop and peered outside to make sure.

Surely, the Peter Parker she knew came out of the bathroom in a yellow shirt and jeans. He carried a bulgy plastic bag.

"Hey, Pete." Ursula greeted Peter shyly.

"Hiya," That was all he said. Peter went back to his room to finally relax.

"Funny, you were never shy with us." Nalla smirked and nudged Ursula who chose to ignore the comment. To Ursula's surprise, Nal changed the topic really quickly, instead of her usual nagging, "Did he just wear _the _yellow shirt?"

"It's no big deal," her friend wondered why she was making such a big commotion out of a little shirt, "Yellow's nice, I like it. What's _the _supposed to mean?"

Nalla was sure it was the exact the same outfit she saw on Peter's bed. She scratched her elbow idly, "I saw it before, I mean right before he came back. It was on his bed."

"It's just a dumb coincidence, Nal." Ursula twiddled with her braids then said, "What are you trying to prove, anyways? He's supernatural? People can have two of the same shirts, you know."

"I wasn't trying to prove anything. I just thought it was weird and wanted to share this little unimportant incident with my best friend, that's all."

The girls went back to Ursula's bedroom. Nalla cleared Ursula's laptop of virus. Peter never came back out, which Ursula was glad. She was almost afraid her friend would bother him. The two blondes chit-chatted girlishly until the rain stopped and Nal left.

The next few days went by very normally. Spider-man went on crime-fighting. Peter Parker went on crime-fighting and attending college. Mary Jane went to her new play's rehearsals; little did she know that the directors were about to cut her because she was way too forgettable. She'd forget her lines, her script, and sometimes even rehearsals. Anyway, their excuse was that she was too young for the character.

Nalla took a nice vacation from the Bugle to work on her very important project. Harry was so quiet, it scared Nal.

Sometimes she thought of having the police arrest him. On second thought, the rest of her money would go with him. Nal got depressed. She was desperate and frustrated.

She had the chance to get every news article about Spider-man, but there were more than half a thousand pieces. She took out the ones about the Green Goblin and Doc Ock. She needed a lot of facts about Spider-man.

What for? She'd ask herself.

Just in case. Yup. She needed inspiration. What were his weaknesses? His strengths? Who _was_ he?

She barely knew the five W's and the How.

What? To kill Spider-man. Who? Spider-man. Why? For the money. Where? I don't know. When? I don't know. How? I don't know.

Three out of six. That was fifty percent! That was failing grade! Never in Nal's life has she achieved a grade as pathetic as that.

She kept twirling her pen on her fingers and slammed it on her notes the exact second the phone rang. Her hands found the phone behind her college binders.

"Hello?"

"It's Harry...Osborn." He didn't want to sound too friendly or too formal, either.

She hadn't heard his voice for so long-it was an unfamiliar voice. She didn't respond and waited for him to continue.

"You better hurry up, or your money's staying with me." Nalla had a feeling he was going to hang up, so she quipped in, assuring him she's trying her best.

"Mr. Osborn, please don't give up on me. See, I wouldn't give in as long as you don't." There was a pause to listen to his reaction. She could barely hear him breath, as if he was using hand-free, which he probably was. She continued quickly, "Look, can you supply me with a bit of information of Spider-man? It'd make my job easier, you know."

Nalla heard a drawer open and she wondered vaguely if he was aiming a dart at a picture of Spider-man. She was over-imaginative, seriously.

"What do you want to know?" Harry breathed.

Nal fumbled with an answer this question. What did she want to know?

"Why are you so desperate to kill Spider-man?" There, she had a question-answer to the question that Harry had asked. But she quickly realized she'd said the wrong thing.

"That's none of your business." He almost yelled.

Nalla apologized and asked another question: Do you know Spider-man?

"Well, I mean." She added.

"Well?" Harry snorted. He repeated the word with disgust, "_Well_? Of course I knew him _well_. But I'm not going to tell you who he is if that's what you're going to ask."

Nalla was baffled, "Why not?"

"If I'm going to tell you everything, I wouldn't have to hire you, right, Ms Zil? Anyone who tends to think that way is not worthy of my money. If you're so smart, you should figure it all out yourself."

He was right... but he had to give at least a _clue_.

Harry spoke again, "In case you're lost, I suggest you consult Mr. Peter Parker." She could almost feel a smirk in his voice.

Then a little beep went cut through their conversation, supposedly, the problem was of Harry's phone. She swore she heard a menacing cackle right before the line was cut.


End file.
